The Curse Of The Premontition
by rw89
Summary: The Curse of the Premonition


NOTE: Chapters of this fan fiction may take a while to appear, as I have to fit writing in between studying. I really do want to know what you think of my writing. I appreciate both compliments and constructive criticism. Both I find are vital for a writer. If you like my story/ies then tell me, so I know if I'm wasting my time writing a whole series. Hope you like them!  
  
SO WHAT HAPPENS: Vanquish obsessed Prue, and concerned Piper start to worry when their sister goes missing on Monday evening. But they did not prepare themselves for the battle to win her back!  
  
It was a bitterly cold Monday night. Phoebe had agreed to meet Piper at home after leaving P3. She was exhausted. As she walked up the street she thought about Prue and how she was going into demon killing overdrive, dragging Piper and Phoebe into it too. Phoebe did feel sorry for Prue; her last break up had hit her hard.  
  
"No." Phoebe decided. "I'm not going to think about demons. I am driven to madness each day by those beasts, lets just think about getting home."  
  
She was doing that a lot lately, talking to her self, it was comfort from the silence of the streets, and the silence of the manor. The most talking the sisters really did, was when they were killing demons. Tonight was supposed to be a sister get together thing, but Prue had failed to turn up, again. It frustrated Phoebe, and so she had left Piper to close the club on her own.  
  
Just then, Phoebe heard whisperings, which didn't sound like her own voice or anything.  
  
"CONSECRO VESTER ASPECTUS"(curse your power) There it was again! She recognised it as a foreign language, but which? Latin? The words just kept repeating themselves.  
  
Phoebe gathered speed, to escape from the whisperings, but they just seemed to follow her. She was starting to panic. Someone was following her! She continued to gather speed until her walk could now be recognised as a run.  
  
Stabbing pains in her abdomen indicated to her that her body didn't want to carry on, she was too tired to go on, but she had to. This person, or thing, was after her. She knew she would be safe when she reached the manor, but the manor was a good few blocks away at least. Should she give up?  
  
She knew she shouldn't. Her mind was pushing her so hard now, that even her head had started to hurt. She felt her ankle buckle. She kicked her shoes off and continued to race up the streets. The floor was rough, and painful to run on. She could feel her feet being cut.  
  
She tripped. Her knee was burning and oozing blood in places. She tried to get up, but her body was just to tired. Panic and fear took the place of pain and hope. The whisperings were getting louder and louder. There it stood. As if it were born from a child's nightmare. A beast of pure evil, staring her in the face. She didn't know weather she should scream or cry, or just lie there and let it kill her. Was there no hope?  
  
"Not yet" She decided. She would scream as much as she could. "Help!" She yelled as loud as her lungs would allow, "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Please!" The beast rounded on her. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Good Morning, Piper. You ready?" Prue came, almost skipping into the kitchen Tuesday morning.  
  
"For what?" Piper groaned. It was obvious that she felt the same way as Phoebe about Prue's change of heart.  
  
"Vanquishing of course!" Prue answered. Oblivious to the fact that Piper's enthusiasm for this was less than satisfying. "Have you seen Phoebe? We need to get a head start today."  
  
"Nope." Piper was quite happy sitting eating her breakfast. She really didn't fancy being dragged around San Francisco looking for petty demons, which pose absolutely no threat to them at all. And quite frankly, she didn't care where Phoebe was. Maybe if Phoebe were putting up a fight they would be able to stay home. Although, she thought that maybe if she told Prue what she knew it would get Prue off her back and she would be able to finish her breakfast in peace. So she informed Prue, "I haven't seen Phoebe since last night at the club where we were supposed to be having are sister get together."  
  
Prue suddenly remembered. She felt an apology was in order. "I'm so sorry Piper. I completely forgot, what with all the scrying and everything."  
  
"But that's just it Prue. You're forgetting everything. You only care about vanquishing now. Me and Phoebe are just "The power of three". You don't care about us as sisters anymore. We hardly speak. Did you notice Phoebe has starting to talk to herself? She's lonely Prue. I'm so busy at P3 I don't get time to talk to her and you? You are spending all your time in the attic!" Piper could not believe what she was saying. Where was this coming from? All she knew was that it had to be said. She grimaced, waiting for Prue's reaction.  
  
"Your right."  
  
"I am?" retorted Piper, thoroughly surprised by Prue's reaction.  
  
"Yeah. You are. This morning I woke up and the first thought that crossed my mind was, so how many demons are we gonna get today, not I wonder how my sisters are. 


End file.
